Ulquihime: Imprisoned
by MizzStatic13
Summary: This fanfic doesn't really follow the anime after the third chapter. It deviates quite a bit, for obvious reasons. It starts with Orihime in her cell in Las Noches, and Ulquiorra finding her intriguing. I hope you guys like this! I work really hard to try to keep them in character, so please let me know if you think they are not! Do not be afraid to give constructive reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

Imprisoned

***This is my first ever fanfic! Please do not be afraid to offer constructive criticism! Thanks! :D

Chapter 1

She pressed her palm against the cold cement wall, the moonlight in the small, barred window filling the room. Sighing, she peered upwards, observing this world's moon. It was so odd to her, how beautiful a place full of cruelty could be. Forehead leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, letting out a breath. She'd only been here or what seemed like two days, but it felt like eternity was passing. Fear hadn't hit her yet though, and she wondered if it was because she was probably going crazy. She knew that it would be normal to be afraid in a situation like this, but Orihime couldn't bring herself to be afraid. In fact, she was slightly happy. _I'm protecting everyone, _she thought. The door way behind her made a noise, and her heart jumped for a second. Was it him?

"Human woman, what are you doing?" his voice came out deep and emotionless.

"Nothing," she replied plainly, lifting her head and turning around to face him, only to discover he was a mere two inches away from her.

"_Nothing_?" he asked curiously, his eyelids drooping a bit with boredom.

"I was just thinking," she told him, feeling uncomfortable around his curious gaze. She could never read him, never gauge his intentions. He didn't feel evil to her, but he didn't feel good either. She didn't understand what this feeling she had around him was.

"Oh? Are you thinking of ways to escape? I've already informed you what would happen if you tried," he tilted his head, raising a brow in question. He was curious, wanting to understand the human mind. How did it work? How could humans and Arrancars be so different, yet so similar? He wanted an answer to this.

"No. I said I would come here, and I'm here. I will not fight. I accepted that I must be in this place. The only thing I feel is happiness and loneline-" she cut herself off, her eyes wide in shock at her own words. Why was she telling him this? He kidnapped her and brought her here, which should be enough for her not to tell him such things. Why did she feel so…open around him? She took a deep breath.

"Happiness? Why are you happy, woman? You are a captive here, a hostage. We can do whatever we wish with you, so why do you feel happiness?" he questioned her, confused by her words. His tone was neither menacing nor aggressive, it was calm and apathetic. He ignored the part about loneliness, as that actually made sense. But happiness? Why would a human girl feel happiness at a time like this? She really made no sense at all to him…

Orihime stood before the fourth espada, with his green piercing eyes and his unmoving lips, and she, for the first time since she arrived, felt completely relieved. She understood now, why he wanted to know all of this. It wasn't her he was trying to understand at all. No, it was more than that…

"Because my friends are safe," she replied her voice strong and unshaken, but still quiet as she clasped her hands over her chest, "and I trust them with all my heart." She smiled at him, laughing a little at her own foolishness. Orihime was acting strange, but she couldn't help it. She could see through him a little more now.

The Arrancar was puzzled by the girl's expressions. What could she possibly be thinking? He reached forward, his fingertips grazing where her heart would be. Opening his mouth to ask what had been bothering him for ages, he began to form the first word when Harribel appeared in the doorway, her hip and folded arms leaning against the arch as she spoke.

"Ulquiorra," she said, her voice clear and leveled, "Lord Aizen wants to meet with you."

The statement was short and concise, but it held power when she spoke Aizen's name. Orihime took a step away from Ulquiorra, feeling that his energy transformed around her. He became more serious and obedient, like a child under a parent's gaze. The name made him stiffen, and he turned, nodding once at Harribel.

"We will have to continue this conversation another time," Ulquiorra said over his shoulder to the human. His eyes squared on the female espada who blocked the doorway. "Shall we?" He asked, merely to prompt her to move, as he did not want to keep Aizen waiting.

"She is…interesting," Harribel stated, giving Orihime a long analyzing look before straightening and backing away, exiting the room. Ulquiorra followed suit without a word, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes forward. As he passed the closing door, he stole a sideways glance back at the girl before disappearing all together.

Orihime let out a breath, the tension in her shoulders leaving. She may not be afraid of Ulquiorra, but the other espada made her heart beat faster. The sudden thought that all of their senses might be more highten than hers made her nervous. Could they hear her nerves spiking? Regardless, why did he look at her like that? Like…he didn't really want to leave. Even so, she could see the physical change in him when he'd heard Aizen's name.

Was it…fear? No, that didn't seem right. It seemed more like respect. The arrancar's back had straightening at the mere sound of Aizen's name. What exactly had Aizen done to earn this espada's respect? Orihime thought about this for what seemed like a long time, and she paced as she pondered. Eventually, without realizing it, she found herself laying down on her hard bed that doubled as a bench. Slowly, she slipped away to sleep, and her final thought was those green piercing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Imprisoned

**PLEASE let me know if you think they are ooc. Sorry this chapter is so long! Next chapter to come in a bit, I will be re-watching all the Ulquihime episodes in order to organize my outline for this better.

Chapter 2

Orihime crossed her legs on her bed-bench, leaning back against the wall as she closed her eyes. She was bored, though she hated to admit it to herself. She could admit to her loneliness, but not her boredom. There just wasn't anything to do! And she'd already driven herself mad with worry. Were her friends okay? Were they here to rescue her? She'd hoped that by coming here, everyone would have time to train and become stronger for the upcoming fight. It made her heart restless with worry as she felt their energies rise and fall. A part of her, though, screamed that she was happy they had come to save her. She did her best to quiet it.

The environment here made her uneasy and she didn't really know how to handle all of the situations. Winging it seemed to be working for her until now, since she was just following her heart anyways. It wasn't odd for her, but this type of situation was definitely a first. She could sense the fluctuations in power, even though she couldn't really sense spiritual pressure at all. It was just something she could feel. Maybe it was her worry getting to her, but she felt incredibly unsafe when she went days without seeing anyone like this.

Someone with a hollow mask came to deliver her meals now and then, sure, but otherwise she'd gone two whole days without a visit from anyone…not even Ulquiorra. She shook her head, ridding herself of that feeling. How could she hope he'd come see her? He was the reason she had to be here, the reason she'd left everyone at home to keep them safe from his clutches. How could she want him to keep her company? Had her loneliness stooped this low? She'd only been in her cell for what she gauged was a week, but it felt like months to her.

Letting out a breath, the confused orangette stood, stretching out her arms and legs. Once the feeling returned to her muscles, she started to sing softly, something she'd begun to do as she waited for the days to pass. The song was an upbeat one, though with sad lyrics she still couldn't help dancing a bit. Just as she started swaying to the beat in her head, the door behind her opened, the white light behind it spilling into the dark, cement-gray room. She turned abruptly, her face pink but growing redder.

"Was that a human ritual of some sort?" Ulquiorra asked, clearly confused but face till expressionless.

"N-No!" she waved her hands in front of her, "I-I was just…" she mumbled, not wanting to say she was dancing. Would he think her crazy? An embarrassed smile played on her lips.

"No? Then what was that?" he asked, taking a step away from the door and towards her, the door closing behind him slowly. She watched the light disappear before responding, taking a moment to calm herself.

"I was dancing," she admitted, fidgeting with her hands, "It's something we do when we listen to music." It was odd explaining this, and she wondered if he'd understand.

"Dance? I know the meaning of the word, but I've never seen it done this way," he pointed out, leaning against the wall directly beside her, hands in his pockets. His proximity, as always, made her feel nervous.

"W-Well, I don't have any music, so I'm just going along to what's in my head," she explained, her cheeks flushing pink again.

"Music?" he asked aloud, but the word seemed of an inquisition to himself. Did he know what music was?

"Have you ever heard music before?" she asked cautiously, afraid to offend him. Though she felt she knew him in a way, but definitely knew better than to make him angry with her.

"Of course," he eyed her, "but not the same kind you've heard, I assume. I've only heard what Lord Aizen has played, which seems to be a variation of instruments…" His eyelids drooped and he peered up at the ceiling, remembering the melody.

Orihime giggled, "You're humming," she informed him, her head tilting as she tried to figure out what song it was.

Ulquiorra raised a brow, "Humming? Was I?"

"Yes," she nodded. Words seemed to escape her. Ulquiorra, someone everyone in her group was afraid of, someone with immense power and cruelty, was humming a symphony. Her smile grew.

"Have you decided to attempt to escape yet?" his eyes rolled to her, watching her expression fall slightly as he spoke.

"No, I told you already. I have no intention of breaking my promise. I am here until I am told otherwise," she reminded him, knowing he was trying to strike a nerve. She refused to endanger her friends.

"Is this about the heart again?" he asked, the piercing gaze of his emerald eyes examining the area where her heart should be.

"Of course. I always follow my heart," she met his rising gaze with steadiness, not wavering in her words. She meant what she said, there was no turning back now.

"Heart. What foolishness. What is a heart? I see everything, nothing exists that I cannot see. Tell me, human," he said, casually pointing at her chest, "is it here? Is it real? Or is it an illusion you create? If I tore a hole in your chest, would I find it there? If I split open your skull, would it be there?" He finished speaking with his hand pointing to her head, before dropping his hands all together. As always, he watched her face, observing her expression, trying to understand her emotions and reactions.

What was it about humans that intrigued him? He couldn't tell. He wasn't used to this much emotion, especially since those around him were usually just one set emotion, not this variation that humans seemed to possess. Ulquiorra knew he had been human once too, but he didn't pay much regard to that. He wasn't human or hollow anymore, he was something different altogether. He was strong, and he knew who he was now. He was nothingness. That was all that mattered to him at this point. Orihime took a deep breath before meeting his eyes, this time her gaze was not as strong. The espada stood up straight, paying more attention now as she raised her hand to his chest.

"This is where decisions are made," she told him, her palm against where his heart should be, "This is where we choose who and what matters to us, who we cherish most of all. This…" she emphasized, "is where we choose who is more important to us than even ourselves."

The Arrancar's eyes widened, shock clear in his expression. He took a step away from her, trying hard to relax his expression before turning quickly towards the door. Before opening it, he spoke over his shoulder in his usual apathetic way, "A heart like that would be useless to someone like me."

Before he left through the doorway, he caught a glimpse of her confused, fallen expression. Orihime held her hands clasped over her heart tightly, her shoulders clenched. What was _that_? She thought. Her heart was racing. She had felt something….something odd, when she had touched him. Their gaze had met and her heart had instantly started beating rapidly. What was _that!? _She repeated, afraid of her own actions. What had possessed her to be so bold? She was relieved that he hadn't gotten angry with her, but his reaction confused her heart. Why did he turn away so quickly? If he were human, she'd have said he was flustered, but he wasn't human. He was different from her. So what was that?

"_What was that…_" she kept repeating to herself, as she lay down, her arms crossed over her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Imprisoned

***So, this will be the last chapter that actually follows the anime this closely. So far, it's been inner thoughts to show what's happening to their feelings, after this there will be another time jump forward. Sorry that I'm skipping some things, but I figure most of you have seen the anime or read the manga, so you know what has happened between them. Everything that happens between them stays the same until Chapter 4.  
**As always, please tell me if they are ooc, and please review! Thanks and happy reading!

Chapter 3

Moving around in her new 'Las Noches uniform' made her feel a bit odd. Was she even suited to dress like this? It wasn't like she was really one of _them_. Besides, it felt like she was only given these clothes because her friends came. Did they want her to fight them? She couldn't gauge Aizen's goals at all. All she knew was that her friends were out there, fighting for her, and she couldn't do anything but sit and wait. Oh how she wanted to leave her prison.

It didn't help at all that the one thing that kept coming to her mind was the day before, the split second moment she had shared with the apathetic espada. She turned it over and over in her head, trying to make sense of it. Was she imagining things? Her heart skipped a bit whenever she felt someone pass her door outside, hoping it would be Ulquiorra. Would he visit her today? She hoped he would, she hoped he wasn't fighting anyone out there. Especially Ichigo… No, Ichigo would be alright. He's strong and confident. She knew had faith in him, and in all the others.

She could feel Chad was fighting a hard battle, as his presence began to weaken. Heart pounding, eyes wide with shock, Chad's dissipating spiritual pressure made her drop to her knees. "_Chad…" _she whispered. No, they were all here for _her_. They all came here to save her, and she couldn't bear to lose any of them. She'd already felt Rukia go, and her heart couldn't bear this anymore. Shaking her head, she stood, leveling herself. She would not lose confidence in them. There was no way they would die here; their willpower would never allow it. "Don't die," she said aloud, in a quiet prayer to herself and her friends.

The door behind her opened, and she didn't have to turn around to know it was the fourth espada. Chin turning over her shoulder, she glanced at him before looking back up at the only window to the outside she had.

"Two of your friends are dead," he stated, coldly and simply. He didn't dare to come near her, unknowingly afraid of her touch. He leaned beside the door as it closed, waiting for her response.

"No." she said it like a statement. There was nothing else she could say, there was absolutely no way she'd accept them being dead. They weren't, she knew it in her heart. There was no way.

"They are," he insisted, his voice leveled but his eyes narrowing at her a bit. How could she deny this? Did she think he was lying? Was she deluding herself or was she simply fooling around? As always, he found the girl was growing more and more interesting.

"They are not," she turned to look at him now, eyes serious as the bore into his emotionless gaze, "They will not die."

"How can you know this for certain? I have told you that they are dead, so they are. All of your friends will drop, one by one," he told her, his hands in his pockets. It was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of her, but her sharp stare didn't waver. He had to struggle to hide his shock. What was she doing?

Orihime's strong resolve began to twist into anger. How dare he speak of them as if they were play things? She took a step forward quickly, her hand rising and slapping his cheek with a loud smacking sound. Her heart was pounding, and she was very clearly out of breath, but the espada just watched her, seemingly completely unfazed by her. He was surprised, but he knew better than to show it. The last thing he had expected from her was a physical attack. Did she have no common sense? Did she not fear him at all? After a few moments of silence, she took a step back, not wanting to be close to him.

"I know my friends, and they are strong. They will not die here. I trust in them. I may be here, but my heart is with them now," she clenched her hand into a fist as it lay by her side. No, she wouldn't accept this. Nothing he could say would change that fact. Nothing.

"Are all humans this insistent on what is not real?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing her very existence. He didn't understand her at all, and nothing he did got the right reaction out of her. She was unexpected, and wasn't anything like the other humans he had dealt with thus far. Was she actually human?

Orihime didn't have anything to say at this point. She may have been growing to like the strange espada, but her stance would not be swayed. Deep inside, she felt like crying, like screaming out in a desperate plea for someone to come and free her from this constant back and forth of worry and hope. But she kept burying that, telling herself that she should be happy and patient. If her friends could rescue Rukia, against all odds, then they would be able to rescue her as well.

"Don't underestimate them," she told him simply, her voice in no way implying it as a threat, but more of a warning. With that, she turned her back, pressing her hand against the wall as she focused on the different spiritual pressures of her friends. _Keep fighting everyone…_

Ulquiorra stood up straight, thinking a moment before take a few steps forward. He went to reach for her, not fully aware of what he was doing. Just as his fingers began to reach her, he gasped, pulling back. Taking a big step backwards, he opened the door behind him. This girl was dangerous, in ways he did not yet understand. _What is she_? He thought, as he took a final step out of the room, the door shutting before him. Letting out a breath, he turned down the hall, the girl's sharp gaze never leaving his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Imprisoned

****Quick note**: I wrote this in a rush (in two hours!) and with extreme sleep deprivation because of final term papers (college, yay!) but it's now been edited. Sorry for the previous errors! As always, notify me if anyone is ooc. Happy reading~

Chapter 4

Ulquiorra was badly hurt, though he hated admitting it. At this point, even though his limbs would regenerate, he was still pretty much dead. The reaper had destroyed several internal organs, things that the espada could not regenerate. He looked to the girl, the woman who'd been on his mind for longer than any other soul he'd come across. He'd never get an answer, never solve her mystery. The realization came over him that he would never be able to find out what it was about her that intrigued him so. Letting out a breath, his eyes met the soul reaper's, his gaze unwavering as he prepared to answer the question he'd been asked.

"If you insist," he looked at the strange man before him, who'd only just moments ago been fully hollowfied and, he thought, insanely powerful. Ulquiorra prepared his attack, but in seconds he was stopped. What had stopped him? The answer didn't surprise him so much as it disappointed him. His legs had begun to fade, signaling that death was on its way and not sparing him any time. The green eyes, those which he'd acquired after becoming an espada, looked from face to face before landing on the one who meant the most.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, his voice fading as his strength also deteriorated. He held out his hand to her, his eyes sad, maybe even lonely, as he realized that what they had between them was what he'd been intrigued about all along. Between them…was a heart.

"No," Orihime whispered back, reaching for him. Ulquiorra's chest was now fading, and it was spreading fast. Her heart was in a panic, thrashing in her chest like a wild animal in a cage. Her hand shook as she held it out to him. No, she didn't want him to die. He couldn't, not now. He may have kidnapped her, and hurt her friends, but she could see something in him… a change that was coming. His eyes had an expression, emotion, something they'd never held before. "_He can't die!_"She internally screamed, "_What should I do!_"

Quickly, almost like a reflex, she reached for her hairpins, throwing them out whilst yelling "Sōten Kisshun! I reject!" The healing field encircled the Arrancar, the gold glow already stopping the deterioration and beginning to turn back time.

"O-Orihime," Ichigo, standing beside her, gasped, his eyes widening as he saw the events unfold.

The girl didn't utter a sound, instead stepping forward to close the distance between her and a shocked Ulquiorra. Raising her hands, she concentrated on using her power to heal him, trying to keep her mind clear as she focused.

"Why are you saving him?" Uryu's voice came from behind her, and she could tell it was something Ichigo wanted to know as well, by the fact that he didn't make say a word.

"Because… He's shown me…kindness," she didn't know if the word suited him well, but it was the best she could do at explaining in a moment's notice, "And I don't want anyone else to die here…"

"Human…" Ulquiorra's eyes hadn't left her since he was in his final thoughts. She was…saving him? It was an odd turn of events. She may not have feared him, but surely she did not feel anything for him, especially not compassion? His confusion was obvious in his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Her face was incredibly close to his, the field of her power the only thing separating them.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and run away. He didn't know where they'd go, or what they'd do, but he didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to fight this battle, a battle that wasn't really his to fight to begin with. Sure, he started the fight, but it was all for Aizen. The powerful Lord Aizen, the person who made him who he was in that moment, but also a man he could never be completely trust… But no, this girl was different. She was human but her power and uniqueness struck Ulquiorra in ways he didn't understand. He wanted to have a lifetime to study her, to understand her and how she worked. What was she, really? Was she really just a human?

Orihime's eyes watered a bit as she grew frustrated with how long the healing was taking. She'd waited too long, but she knew if she'd healed him sooner he would have fought Ichigo again, and she couldn't risk that either. Still, the process was growing to be incredibly sluggish. Only his chest had healed so far, his espada number about halfway visible. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at her two friends, her eyes focused, strong, and extremely tired.

"Promise me you won't fight him once I'm done," she watched Uryu and Ichigo, waiting for an answer. She'd ask the same of Ulquiorra in a second, but she had a feeling she almost didn't need to ask. It was like she could feel his unspoken agreement just by being near him.

"Are you kidding? What if he tries to hurt you?" Ichigo asked, stepping closer to Orihime.

"He won't. He had me in captivity for a long time and never hurt me," she informed him, "I'll be okay. He won't hurt you either," she peeked at Ulquiorra, trying to make sure she wasn't dishing out lies. The espada gave a slow, solitary nod before looking down at his reappearing body, his clothes joining his skin as his wings had already disappeared. He was in no place to fight anyone. The process of her power returning him to normal would take time, since his internal organs needed to be repaired as well. Her power astounded him, and he wanted nothing more than to know how she'd acquired it, his need for knowing things ever present in his mind.

"O-Orihime… Do you know what you're doing?" Uryu asked, his eyes full of concern while Ichigo's were full of understanding.

"Yes." The girl was not going to give up on this, no matter what they said. She would heal her captor, and then she'd go heal the others. She trained to help everyone so as to not be a bother, and that was precisely what she planned to do.

"Okay. Then, I'll leave this to you," Ichigo stated, his tone serious and cautious, "But don't die. Call my name if anything happens," his eyes rose to meet Ulquiorra's, "I'll feel your spiritual pressure if you try anything. If you hurt her, I will end you."

Ichigo and a confused/bewildered Uryu leaned back on their heels, forward, and jumped up into the sky, aiming for the hole Ulquiorra had made between Hueco Mundo and Las Noches.

Orihime was now alone with him, but her heart was much calmer now that she knew he was safe. It comforted her to know that her friends would be nearby should she need them. Ulquiorra watched as her eyes stayed focus on the healing field between them, her hands steady and strong as they poured her energy into it. How could she do something like this for someone like him? He was a smart hollow, but he was cold and emotionless. All he had ever felt had happened in these last few minutes between them. He wanted to reach out for her, but he fought that urge, reminding himself that he was never to be with a human.

"Human, why are you doing this?" With a small sigh, he watched her fixated gaze, He wanted the truth this time, not whatever she'd told the others. A certain gut-feeling told him that what she'd said to the others was a lie in some way, because her fingers wavered slightly when she'd answered. He wanted an answer.

Orihime's face did not move, her eyes never moving away from his now-forming torso.

"I'm only repaying you what I owe," _my life_, she thought the last two words, but she knew it wasn't the right time to say it. Yes, he hadn't come to save her from the two crazy Arrancar girls, that was Grimmjow, but even so, she knew he was thinking about her. Hopefully it was about as much a she'd been thinking about him.

He couldn't resist the urge anymore, and as he moved he wondered if this was something humans ever felt, he had no words for it. Reaching his hand forward, he created a small hole in her field, something he'd never seen before – judging by her face, neither had she – and touched the tips of his fingers to her cheek. He quickly pulled away, not wanting to give her a reason to refuse to heal him. His fingertips tingled.

_What is she? Is she really human?_

* * *

**If you have not yet read the character chapter for Ulquiorra that Tite Kubo (Bleach author) published, please do so now, as it will help you understand some of this:  
art/Ulquiorra-UNMASKED-Pg-1-ENG-211708984


End file.
